


The perfect omega (translation)

by senjoutoai



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Park Chanyeol, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senjoutoai/pseuds/senjoutoai
Summary: Taehyung just wanted the perfect omega and not this....what the hell is this?Hey, this is english translation of Идеальный омега by user LS777  !!!This is honestlly the cutest story ever! I really wanted to share it with everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Идеальный омега](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893637) by [LS777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS777/pseuds/LS777). 



> Hi, as i said before this is a translation of user LS777's fic!!
> 
> please don't forget to drop on her account later and support!!! 
> 
> there are dishearing lack of taetae/yeollie fics, the cutest boys ever so here!!!!!
> 
> enjoy!!!

"TaeTae, wait for us, we're coming soon" shouts Jungkook, squeezing a giggling Hoseok in his arms.  
"No problem" Snorts Taehyung, thinking that he and this couple of lovebirds have a different notion of the time. 

Jungkook, who landed a boyfriend about six months ago, doesn't take a step far from the omega, fulfilling all Hoseok's whims, since the latter doesn't ask for much, simply enjoying the love and attention of his mate.

kook guard jealously his treasure from the advances of others alphas. Once, he even got in a fight with Park Jimin. The high-pitched alpha appeared suddenly behind Hoseok and 'accidently' slapped his ass in the cafeteria.

Taehyung envies his friend. Hoseok was the ideal omega that he always dreamed of. Short, fragile, caring, a beautiful omega able to charm everyone, no matter their age or gender.

Taehyung wasn't so lucky when it came to relationships. Because of his good looks, Omegas threw themselves at him left and right. But the alpha brought up by a true pair of alpha and omega, wanted to faultlessly find 'His' omega, so he doesn't start any long romance, and limit himself to hook ups. 

 

***

 

Second year stretched lazily in sticky nets of lectures and tutorials. Taehyung just turned nineteen when he meets his true mate in the cafeteria.

The alpha walks past a table where three guys are sitting. The first, a tall alpha, is speaking loudly to the two omegas sitting across from him, while waving his long arms. 

Taehyung freezes, trying to make out from whom comes the wonderful smell of sage. The boisterous alpha doesn't count. Although he may became an obstacle if he is seeing HIS omega.

Taehyung make his face as indifferent as possible, passing by the three. He put food on his tray and sit down in a table behind the omegas. The position wasn't the best for observation, but there was no other empty places. One of the omegas has light blond hair, the other has ordinary black hair. Both have slender figures, more than that he couldn't see.

His stare casually fall on the alpha sitting with them. He looks at Taehyung, but then lower his eyes. Taehyung unintentionally continues to glance at the alpha and notice that he, too, is stealing glances at Taehyung. Did he pick on that Taehyung was interested in claiming one of the omegas.

 

Their stares collide, Taehyung squint, making it clear that he intend to fight for his true, and some beanstalk look alike wasn't a match for him. The alpha know how to fight since childhood.  
The 'duel' last for a few minutes, Then the tall alpha give up and turn away, while ... blushing ? Come on!?

 

A weakling, Taehyung nods to himself, and buries himself in his plate instead , picking a piece of pork with his chopsticks. 

The omegas are actively whispering about something, pulling the alpha by the sleeve of his shirt and dissolving into laughter when he elbow a glass of juice over the table.

 

Taehyung is no longer looking in their direction, although he feel an intent stare on his skin. Why was he so interested in this alpha? There was no answers, but Taehyung hopes to get them soon. 

 

***

 

The next time he encounter the strange alpha is near the wardrobe for outdoor clothing. With him is the omega with blond hair, winding a large green scarf around his neck. 

 

Taehyung feel the presence of his mate and come closer. An omega of average height, thin but not anorexic either, green eyes blending harmoniously with blond hair. It was necessary him, thought Taehyung. He will deal with the alpha, even if he has a head over him.

 

"It's a pity that you're putting on a hat" say Taehyung to the omega, leaning his head against his shoulder.  
"Why is that?" replies the guy surprised, turning to the alpha.  
"It hide your beautiful hair from the world" the alpha smiles when the omega respond to his flirting with a melodious laughter.

 

Byun Baekhyung, that was the name of the omega, vividly picks up the conversation, naturally asking about the alpha's age, speciality and course.  
" And we are freshmen, there is almost no one else we know here" he nods towards the silent alpha by Baekhyung's side. 

 

 

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't introduce you. Meets Park Chanyeol" The alpha stands, looking down, not responding to the words spoken.  
"Kim Taehyung" the boy reach his hand out, trying to be polite, but get ignored.  
"nice to meet you" the alpha say unexpectedly in a high voice. "something came up. I need to go home. Call you later Beakie."

"yes, of course"  
"what's with him?" asks Taehyung.  
Meanwhile, the alpha discovered that Baekhyung was single, which mean that Chanyeol wasn't of any harm to him. Or does he think differently and is secretly in love with his friend? Otherwise there was no explaining the lanky guy's behaviour. 

"I don't know. Usually Yeollie is very sociable," Baek shrug his shoulders. For some reason, the scent of mate fade, but Taehyung write it off to the dense stream of students, mixing all the scents.

Taehyung exchange phones numbers with Baekhyung and offers to show him all the beautiful corners of Seoul. 

 

Two days later, they go to the cinema to watch a science fiction film with aliens in it, which they both like. Talking with Baekhyung is easy and pleasant. He is handsome and not at all stupid, but for some reason Taehyung doesn't want to hug or kiss him, and that's a little annoying. The alpha couldn't happen to be wrong?

 

After the movie, Taehyung leads the omega to a small bakery. They order a fruit cake for two and drink aromatic coffee from large cups.

 

The date was perfect, with one exception. The older can no longer smells sage, instead a distinct citrus scent waft of Baekhyung. Why does the omega use such a repulsive perfume.

 

On the omega's doorstep Taehyung stop. Now he need to whisper him sweets words and cover his lips with a tender kiss, but the whole thing disgust him.

"Thank you for this wonderful evening. I liked it," Baekhyung mutters shyly.  
"Yeah, me too" The alpha still reach for the omega's face and peck him on the cheek.  
"Those perfumes doesn't suit you, your natural flagrance is much better" he say inappropriately, pulling away.

"You're mistaken. I don't use perfume, Taehyung. Citrus is my natural scent" The omega looks discouraged, not understanding the essence of the claim.

 

"What? How come? when we stood at the wardrobe, you smelled of sage. I remember perfectly" the alpha is completely confused.

"Hmm....Aah, that's Chanyeol's aroma" Baekhyung looked at Taehyung uneasily, seeing him losing all colours and getting pale. 

"It can't be..." says the alpha in shock. His mate is an alpha? what the fuck?

"why does he have an omega's smell?" rather than answering, Baekhyung starts laughing

 

"Sorry, I always forget about Yeollie's features. Because of his appearance, everybody assume he's an alpha, but in fact he is an omega." Wiping the tears that had leaked out, finally explaining to the young man. "So you shouldn't be jealous of him."

 

"He's an omega?" The alpha couldn't recover. He got a alpha-like omega. You can imagine his shock and confusion.

 

Saying goodbye, he arrive home exhausted and flops on his bed without undressing. He needs time to think. 

 

***

 

Two weeks later, Taehyung still meets up with Baekhyung, but another character has entered the picture, his best friend seems to be like a 'man' and partly the true mate of the alpha . At the university, they see each other almost every day, but Chanyeol doesn't speak much and hardly look at the alpha. Baekhyun tries to pry at him to find the cause of his foul mood, but he only waves him off. Taehyung realises with horror that he is drawn to this 'alpha'.

 

This is all the nature. Animal instincts. Dark thoughts are spinning in his head. Well, how can someone on their right mind like long and, oh my, bowed legs? And ears bulging like a monkey's? If Chanyeol was an alpha, then all his flaws could be written off, looking at the open, charming smile, occasionally appearing on the guy's face. And in general, everything could be written off... 

 

Chanyeol doesn't seem to fit in any standards. He doesn't have alpha charisma or omega charm. Just an awkward, tall goof... 

 

Taehyung sincerely doesn't understand why the goods were so angry with him. The alpha scroll a hundred times the reasons why he can't be with Chanyeol in his head. And all of that is shattered in one second...

 

"Overwhelm this klutz and fuck him. That's what the alpha think about all the time. The omega doesn't seem to notice their connection at all and looks completely impassive outwardly. At such moments, Taehyung think that their bond is only the fruit of his sick imagination. Doubts gnaw at his insides, not letting him sleep at night, until he decide to put an end to this and talk to Chanyeol. 

 

"You understand everything?" he tell Chanyeol immediately right after literary dragging him to an empty classroom. 

"Understand what exactly? That we are soul mates? or that you hate that I am your omega?" snarls the omega, his glare scorching the alpha.

"Since you're so smart, this is going to be easy. I want you. I'm sure you want me too" 

"What?" Chanyeol's ears flush instantly. " I'm not going to fuck you"

"If someone is going to get fucked here, it's you maypole. I wasn't imagining you as my mate, but we can't fight our nature. I am drawn to you. Now, that we met you will go through more intense heats. Only I can help you with it. So I purpose that we meet several times a months and blow tension."

 

"You're such an asshole, Kim Taehyung! Do you think I dreamed of this? no ,but that's life. I would never lie under you. Don't get your hopes up!"

"You're dying as a virgin then" 

"How would you know?" the omega seemed about to explode out of unease and shame.

"I am your soul mate and I sense that you're untouched. Who would ever look at you ? you look like an alpha." he exhales in anger. 

"Don't you dare come near me again, you bastard" Chanyeol bolt out of the room.

 

Taehyung break up with Baekhyung, he didn't want to deceive the omega, and plant any hopes about mutual feelings. He didn't see Chanyeol for about a month. The alpha struggle to forget the existence of his soul mate, until the omega came to him himself. 

"I can't do it anymore! fuck me" begs the omega, his fingers clinching desperately on the alpha's jacket at the gate of the university. 

 

Chanyeol look pale and tired, and only the smell of heat hints to his arousal.

Taehyung take him by the hand and shove him in his car, driving to the limit of the speed allowed. Excitement cloud all his thoughts.  
With great difficulty, the alpha concentrates on the road, remembering to drop at the pharmacy for condoms along the way.

 

His parents, fortunately, left for some conference, so no one will bother them.

He undress the omega as soon as they pass the threshold, pick him in his arm and bring him to his bedroom.

Chanyeol turns out to be surprisingly light, as if he was a small, delicate omega. His cock almost burst out his pants at the sight of salient knees, closed innocently and Chanyeol's bashful gaze.

 

Taehyung hastily take off his jumpers and trousers, leaving his boxer not to spook the omega further. This was his lover's first time, he can't hurt him.

 

The alpha spreads the omega's legs, lie on top of him, feels the rise and fall of his stomach, and pounce on his lips. His hands frenziedly squeeze the taller's chest, go to his waist and feel his cock through the fabric of his panties. 

 

Chanyeol doesn't hold back and groan in Taehyung's lips, hugging him and letting him do whatever he want. Looking up from the omega's mouth, the alpha move to his neck, immediately putting a hickey on the tender skin, going down to his nipples, sucking them alternatively and running his in circles around them.

"Tae, Tae, more" Chanyeol chants endlessly, gripping his head. 

 

Having played enough with his nipples, Taehyung sink down to a soft tummy, burrowing his nose in the omega's navel. He never wanted to lick a single omega from head to toe like Chanyeol. He seems to be losing his mind, as the omega's body beckons him.

 

Pulling Chanyeol's panties off, Taehyung stares at the rather thick dick of the omega with the bright red head pressed against his stomach with curiosity. 

 

Chanyeol tries to cover himself with his hand, but the alpha promptly pry his palm off and swallow the oozing head of in his mouth.

 

"Ah....ha..."Chanyeol arched into the alpha's lips. Meanwhile, Taehyun's fingers made their way to the wet entrance and began to gently massage his hole, gradually diving inside. 

 

Chanyeol can only moan. The alpha continue blowing his cock, carrying on preparing the tight muscles. When three fingers can easily enter the omega, He peel off and throw away the interfering boxers, releasing his over-exited dick.

Chanyeol open his eyes in horror, taking in the size of the alpha. 

 

"Don't be scared, I prepared you very well. It won't hurt," Taehyung consoles him, putting a condom on.

"I'm not sure about that" The omega doubts, backtracking to the corner.

Taehyung bring him back in place and pushes a pillow under his ass.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful" he looks the omega in the eyes, and genteelly kiss him.

 

Chanyeol relax, and the alpha pick his legs up, arranging them around his waist. Taehyung align his cock with the omega's entrance, and began to slowly slide in.

 

The omega is tense, not letting him penetrate deeper, so he distracts him with kisses. Finally, his cock is inside. Chanyeol breaths profoundly and looks anxiously at Taehyung. That smiles fully, giving the omega's body time to adjusts, and after a few minutes start making shallow trusts. 

 

Taehyung want to pond in the tight heat until he come, but the omega, who for the first time experience such unfamiliar sensations, doesn't allow him to.

 

The alpha is rocking slowly, following the emotions on Chanyeol's face. He frowns, digging his nail in the sheet, but soon relax again and cover his eyes. The first whine of pleasure is the alpha's signal. while crushing the omega's small balls, he let himself go and push in with full force.

 

From then on there is only, the heat of naked bodies, groans, growls, and their climax, an earthshaking orgasm, first the omega, and then the alpha. 

 

They spend three days in bed. For the first time, Taehyung can't get enough of an omega, bending him into unimaginable poses, knotting his hole over and over again. He won't even count the number of the rounds they had.

Not one omega has ever given himself to him so passionately and with such fervour. Waking up from such a marathon, Taehyung doesn't understand for a moment where he is.

Nearby, having thrown a long leg on his clave, lies the sleeping omega, a palm placed under one cheek. 

The alpha strokes his skinny ankle, noticing a large bruise on the omega's tight. 

 

They have breakfast in awkward silence. Old doubts fill his head, but he doesn't dare voicing them.

The situation is saved by the omega, who already at the entrance turn to Taehyung.

"I agree"

"To what?"the alpha stupidly claps his eyelashes.

"Well, to meet a couple of times a month, as you said" Chanyeol doesn't look in his eyes and spit the words out like a patter."For sex"

"OH, well, yes. I'll text you" Taehyung ruffles the hair on the back of his head and see the omega out of the apartment until, without turning around, the omega goes down the stairs.

 

***

 

At first they meet once every two weeks. It usually happen in Taehyung's apartment, where the alpha and omega don't go out of bed for days, enjoying the long-awaited closeness, so necessary to the newly formed pair.

Taehyung learns all Chanyeol's erogenous zones. Liking his ass, sucking on the skin of his inners thighs, teasing his cock with his lips, squishing his balls and betting his nipples, getting them all swollen up and red. 

 

Behind closed doors, all their beefs are erased, leaving them in a world of sensual pleasure. Chanyeol doesn't stand aside, practice leaving hickeys on his neck, and of course giving blowjobs, which he get better and better at. Taehyung can't keep a hoarse groan in when the lips of the omega rub the length of his dick, clasp the tip, and his tongue whirl around the slit, timidly making its way inside.

 

When the true starts talking to each other after the soaring couplings, Taehyung doesn't remember. Chanyeol is interested in everything: The alpha's childhood, his hobbies, his favourites dishes and music. Taehyung in turn, ask about his family, friends, the faculty he choose, films, programs. Over and over again, learning something new about the omega, the alpha realizes that nature didn't pull a cruel jock on him, but delivered him a blank check.

Chanyeol, who from an early age resembled an alpha, felt unhappy, because he didn't have the personality of one. He was calm and unassuming, he loved quiet games, like most omegas.

Omegas children shied away from him, the alpha and beta willingly called him over to play with the ball or shoot self-mad arrow. Since he didn't have a choice the omega associated with them. 

 

Growing up and acquiring omega pheromones, his former friends begin to mock him and stopped talking to him. For a long time Chanyeol couldn't calm down, crying at night and prayed God to make him shorter. The miracle didn't occur, the omega grew at an incredible speed and by the age of eighteen he measured one hundred and eighty seven centimetres. 

 

The cursed school was over, and the omega went to college. There he met two omegas : Baekhyung and Xuimin, who quickly gained his thrust, not paying attention to his external looks. 

 

Taehyung listen to his confession, breathless. He want to break anyone who have done or even thought something bad about Chanyeol. And he feels like an asshole because he is behaving like those people. The thought of finishing those secrets meetings and announcing openly about his mate flashes, but... 

Why was it so hard to overcome the stupid prejudice driven in his head? 

 

When Taehyung imagine introducing Chanyeol to his parents, he shudder internally. So that everyone believe he is dating an alpha? Never!  
Taehyung shake his head and proceed to forget. 

 

After a successful session, Chanyeol ask Taehyung out to walk around the city and sit in a cafe. Taehyung agree, It isn't till the evening that he remember what he said without thinking.

 

Fear settles in the alpha's chest, making breathing harder. And if someone sees them together? And what if it was his friends? No, this couldn't happen. Taehyung decided to lead the omega far from the usual places he frequent. 

 

Chanyeol doesn't seems to care when they walk to an unfamiliar place, unknown streets and shops. He enthusiastically examines the windows, flapping the red pompom on his hat and dragging the alpha to one of knickknacks's street vendors . 

 

"Look, what a beautiful bracelet" Chanyeol pulls a thin brown cord twisted into a pigtail from a heap of trinkets.

"Nothing special, if you ask me" grumbles the alpha, glaring distastefully at the seller. 

 

"Made of genuine leather! and it costs only five thousand won!" The vendor rave over his goods.

 

"Well, we're taking it" The Omega's eyes full of joy decided the fate of the bracelet. Taehyung help him to fasten the ornament around his wrist. 

 

Chanyeol jumps on his spot like an omega- and he is-, and hugs the alpha in the middle of the street.

"You're actually much better than you seem!" he murmur in the ear of the abused alpha.  
Taehyung wants to believe it.

 

***

 

At the university, they don't acknowledge each other, and pass by without greeting, Even though the alpha, more than once, is filled with sadness when the brown eyes of the omega linger on him.  
Taehyung himself created those rules which they both followed ,but sometimes he wished he couldn't care less.

 

Jungkook throw a hand around the alpha's shoulder.  
"Hello, friend! How are you? did you do the homework?  
"Hey! homework? it's going somewhere" he carefully pull back.  
A notification alert him on an incoming kakaotalk message, Taehyung smile reading a funny story that happened with Chanyeol in the Sauna. 

 

"So, bro! the Earth calls Taehyung-ah!" The alpha snap his fingers in front of his nose.  
"What?"  
"Don't play dumb. Why is your best friend the last to know? Eh?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You're in love, that's what. and I didn't say anything. Who is the omega who conquered Taehyung's untouchable heart?" 

 

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't fall in love with anyone" Taehyung shove the phone in the pocket of his jeans and advance towards the line when the next couple move on.

"Then, you're definitively dating someone" Jungkook walks beside him, not even thinking of falling behind. 

"No" the vein on his temple start throbbing franticly. Had he and Chanyeol been seen somewhere? 

"You're constantly texting someone. Disappear for periods of time, always hurrying somewhere else. I don't even remember the last time you hang out with me and Hoseok!" 

Taehyung halts, trying to come up with any plausible explanation for his behaviour. 

"Don't even try to lie. Why are you hiding from us?" Jungkook jab his finger threateningly at the alpha. 

"Come to ours today. Let's sit together, and watch a movie. What do you say?" 

 

"I'm not meeting anyone" Taehyung utter every word clearly, almost shouting. The topic is dropped.

Jungkook raise his hands, giving up.  
"Okay"  
"I'll stop by this evening" Calming down, Taehyung adds."This once"  
"Okay" Jungkook merely shakes his head.

 

***

 

The 14th of February. Valentine's day. A holiday, invented by stupid omegas to get gifts from a man once more, lover or husband. 

Taehyung didn't like this day, although every year at school he received ten to fifteen valentines. 

He never read those fake love confessions, seeing them as complete nonsense. At university, the situation hasn't changed, and the omega-postmen regularly bring him a new portion of hearts.

With a smile, Taehyung takes another 'letter', shoving it in his backpack to fling out when he's out of uni's grounds. 

Omegas eyes him all day and blush if he accidently catch their glances. Taehyung just snorts at it.

 

In the dining room, he run into Chanyeol, who is already sitting with his friends at the table. 

His heart flip in a somersault. At one glimpse of the omega, his soul gets warm and he want to press him to his chest.

Chanyeol notice Taehyung looking at him, and as expected blushes, eagerly picking at his salad with his fork. 

Taehyung smiles prettily. Making the omega flustered gives the alpha an incredible pleasure. 

 

At the end of class, the alpha ,tired, is collecting his notes when the omega postman gives him another heart of a terrible purple colour.

 

"Valentine's mail!" The omega happily hand over and winks at the alpha. 

"Thank you" Taehyung nods dryly, twirling the obnoxious message in his palms.

His hand on her own split open the valentine. Taehyung reads into slightly crooked letters, and immediately recognize the author.

"As two planets get closer from attraction, our hearts reached for each other, wrapped in an invisible thread. Happy Valentine's day, Taehyung! I invite you this evening in ***, if you don't show up, I will understand. P.C"

Heck! What to do? This confession surely wasn't easy for the omega, and the alpha would be a complete asshole if he doesn't go to meet him.

Taehyung genteelly folds the heart between the pages of his textbook, throwing his bag over his shoulder. 

He will go there and tell the omega what he has been so afraid to do so for so long.

 

***

 

Taehyung, who changed his clothes twice, is almost late, but he gets to the omega's house on time.

Chanyeol is impatiently checking the time by the entrance and happily waving his hand, watching the alpha park the car. 

 

"Hey, What time did you book the table?" Taehyung lets the boy in the warm interior. 

"At seven. We have time" The omega checks his Smartphone and nods in satisfaction at something.

There are practically no free tables in the restaurant, the remaining ones are also booked. 

 

When Chanyeol takes off his jacket, Taehyung look at the dressed up omega in surprise? He's wearing a pale pink shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, navy blue skinning pants with a black thin strap, advantageously emphasizing his buttocks, which turned out to be very appetizing, and are inviting him to squeeze them in his palms.  
The omega, hair laid in a stylish haircut, in general looked just great.

 

The alpha's imagination is set alight, painting in living colours the images of some future hot sex. 

"You're very beautiful today," The alpha whisper, before the assigned waiter sits them down at their table.

Chanyeol squeeze his hand in his wide not omega-like ones, and open the menu. Taehyung without second thoughts stare at his face, wheel the toe of his shoe nudges the legs of the omega, which are basically against his own. 

Chanyeol pushes back and ask not to be distracted. They order meat steaks, a couple of salads and a bottle of red wine.

 

The atmosphere of the restaurant is clearly implying romance. Red balloons and hearts are hung everywhere, colourful garlands are flickering on the windows, the tables are decorated with pink napkin holders and small figurines of hearts in a stand.

 

"Your card was very original. I liked it" The alpha is pouring liqueur in a wine glass.

"I wanted to surprise you" Omega says, blushing heavily when they clink glasses and sip on their drink. 

 

Soon they're brought plates of salads, then the main course. They're having dinner, leaving the most important words to the end.  
"Chanyeol" The alpha cover the omega's hand.

 

The boy freezes, and it seems to Taehyung that Chanyeol is looking in his very soul.

"Taehyung! Hello!" Shouts out someone very close, causing the alpha to shrink."I told you it was him." 

 

Hoseok and Jungkook appear next to each other, looking at them curiously.

"Hello!" Taehyung's voice trembles "You're here too?"

"Jungkook decided to indulge me, I've wanted so long to go to this restaurant" Happily nods Hoseok. "Are you on a date?"  
It looks like Taehyung was falling in a nightmare, but unfortunately not out of it.

"So why didn't you want to introduce us?""Afraid we will condemn you for your relationship with an alpha?" Jungkook says, looking at the sharply pale Chanyeol. "Sorry, I don't know your name...."

 

"Wait!" He interrupt in horror. Words flying before the alpha can calculate their consequences. "You misunderstood it all. Chanyeol and I are just friends, and we're waiting for the omegas we asked out in a double date. They should be coming soon." 

Simply unable to look at Chanyeol, Taehyung examine the pattern of the tablecloth instead. 

"Oh" Jungkook chuckles nervously."Excuse us."

"Taehyung is right" Chanyeol interrupt the awkward pause, clenching his napkin in his fist. "I called Taehyung to keep company to a friend of my boyfriend with whom he should've come. I'm going, maybe I should call them. They've taken too long" 

 

Chanyeol jumps out of the chair and rush to the exit. Taehyung doesn't dare go after him so as to support the created alibi. Why is he such a coward? A coward who is ashamed of his true mate?

 

"Well, we, perhaps, should go to our table. Good luck on your date!" Encourages Jungkook and leads Hoseok forward. 

"Waiter!" Taehyung know that the omega won't return anymore."Two bottles of soju "

 

Half an hour later, all thoughts dissolve, and Taehyung became much better. He put his head on the table and close his eyes.

 

"Sir! sir!" Bother the alpha, pulling him out of his drunken stupor.  
"We're closing soon. Mr. Park, who booked this table, left us a box, which we had to bring out at his signal, but he never did. Do you need it?" 

"What?" Taehyung blinks, trying to comprehend what he is being told. "Of course, Fitch it"

In a stupor, Taehyung is gawking at the gift that Chanyeol wanted to give him. A couple bracelet for Valentine's day, bloody hell!

Taehyung pays the bill, and go out in a hurry, clicking on the dial.  
The line is dead. Fuck! Fuck! 

Stop! Maybe it's for the best? After all, until recently, he was still dreaming of getting rid up of the omega? Now he didn't have to come up with silly excuses. Great.

Taehyung gets in the car, not worrying that for drunk driving, he can be put in jail and rushes at full speed home. 

 

***

 

The next morning, guilt doesn't give him any rest. All the alpha thought about yesterday was a crash. Inside something whimper loudly and strive towards its mate. Taehyung dials his number over and over again, but he's still unavailable.

 

In the university, the omega doesn't show up either. The alpha go to Chanyeol's house, but he doesn't dare to press on the interphone. He sit in his car until late in the evening in hope that he will come out to go someplace, but he never does.

After another two crazy days, filled with anxiety and anticipation( the omega doesn't enter social network), Baekhyung address Taehyung.  
"What a freak?" the omega kindly greet him.  
"Did you see him?"  
"No, he called me and said that he was getting transferred to another university in Busan"  
"What? Why Busan?"  
"It's his hometown, his grandparents live there. Yeollie said he will live with them. And I know you're to blame. You dated right?" Growls Baekhyung.

 

"Yes" Taehyung bone-weary lowers his head."Did he say anything about me?"  
"Said you're an asshole and a son of a bitch!"  
"Fairly"  
"In fact, he said not to look for him and that he's letting you go, but I think he put the same meaning as I did!"  
"Can you tell him that...."'I love him" but now those words would be absolutely meaningless. "I apologize for hurting him."  
Baekhyung frowns and nods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddd!! second chapter is done!! thank you guys for the support it really encouraged me a lot TT.
> 
> enjoy!!!!

1 year later.

"So? did he take it?" the alpha scream impatiently in the phone.   
"He took it, Mr kim."  
"and? did he say anything? did he smile or frown?" Taehyung continues tormenting the postman.

 

"He said: 'tell the sender to go to hell' then smiled and went back to the house."  
"Well! this is just great! thank you. "The alpha was almost dancing from happiness.

 

Finally, the ice was broken! Previously all his gifts were dumped in the trash, burned, torn, sending Taehyung to such distant that it was scary to repeat. 

 

When Taehyung got a hold of Chanyeol's Busan address, he wanted to rush to him immediately, but he stopped himself in time.

 

Before his shoot his own foot, as he had done in the past. The alpha decided to make a plan to win over the omega. The task was complicated by the long distance, but Taehyung wasn't going to give up. 

 

He always wears on his hand the bracelet that the omega gave him, only removing it in the shower. He kissed it, wishing it goodnight or good morning depending on the time of the day. 

 

Every week, the alpha started sending a bunch of flowers to the omega with postcards asking for his forgiveness. He didn't expect anything more, knowing the offense he had inflicted on his mate.

Unsurprisingly he didn't accept anything. 

 

There was a disastrously lack of money, so Taehyung got a loader, every night dragging boxes from warehouses. The earned money went to the gifts. Several times he managed to come to the city himself, folding mandatory note with food at the threshold. 

 

At that time, the omega looked at it inward, wrinkled his nose in a funny way, and threw the contents in the trash, after pulling out the note carried inside. 

 

Taehyung thought that it was a good sign, but he didn't order food anymore, returning to flowers. Over the year, he sent the omega more than fifty kind of flowers, bouquets and compositions, and only the last attempt was crowned with success. Chanyeol took a bouquet of the lilies of the valley at the same time he send it, but it was a little thing." 

 

It was imperative to make a move while it was still hot, and on Friday armed with a cake, a bunch of red balloons and another lilies of the valley bouquet, the alpha was heading to Busan. 

 

Taehyung prays that Chanyeol is home, he inhale with a loudly, and rings the doorbell. 

 

He holds flowers in his one hand and balloons in the other. The door swings open. In the doorway stands a dishevelled Chanyeol dressed in green pyjamas with kittens patterns. 

 

The alpha doesn't have the time to say a word before the door is closed again. Taehyung rings it again. 

"Go away," the omega threaten, throwing from behind the door. 

"I'm not leaving, Chanyeol. We need to talk. Doesn't I even deserve the chance to explain everything? " 

 

"After what you did, no."  
"who is there? is your fiancé sending gifts again?" Taehyung hears a distant voice.   
"Grandfather, how many times do I have to repeat it, It isn't my fiancé, but a stalker."   
" in my times they were called fiancés."  
"Oh my god!" Chanyeol's voice gets fainter. 

 

Nobody was going to open it.   
Taehyung steps back onto the porch and kneels.   
"Chanyeol, I'm standing here until you open it for me."

A noise is heard, the door opens a little and the omega's head appear in the formed breach.   
"idiot! Stay until the second coming." 

Then the door is swings fully, and on the threshold was an old alpha holding a large mug. 

"Grandson, can you let this young man in? He's probably freezing, it's ten below zero outside in the street." 

 

Chanyeol fold his arms over his chest and snorts.   
"Ajussi! sorry for the bother. I really need to talk with your grandson, I will leave immediately after and I promise not to disturb anymore. I bought a cake with me"

"Cake? well that change everything," the alpha pushes the omega, who wasn't expecting such a movement, in the back and he flies directly to the alpha, who at the last moment has the time to catch him.   
The balloons rise in the air and slowly fly higher. 

 

Taehyung smells the familiar sage flavor and hugs Chanyeol tightly in his arms, looking at him in the eyes. 

Chanyeol grimace, then turns red and finally pushes the male away from him. 

"Fuck! Balloons!" the alpha jumps but they were already too far. 

"Nothing terrible. I don't like balloons. hand the cake over and go." The omega picks the bouquet up and buries his nose in the white blossoms. 

Chanyeol's omega grandfather come out at the noises and peers inquisitively at Taehyung when he enters their house. 

"Finally we get to meet the fiancé of Yeollie!" the senior omega take the cake from the alpha's hands and carries it to the kitchen.   
"Now, I will put the kettle on."   
"How many times do I have to say it, he's not my fiancé!" Chanyeol snorts once more, putting the flowers in a vase on the counter.   
"I am sorry for disturbing you!" Taehyung bows to the omega grandfather and take place on the edge of the couch. 

 

"It's alright. Since Chanyeol arrived a year ago, he didn't bring anyone to visit us. Always sitting alone in his room and crying," The alpha senior hand over the omega with giggles. 

 

"Grandfather!" Chanyeol hisses not better than a cat, straightening the rising edges of his pyjamas. The picture of such a domesticate and cosy Chanyeol made him want to drag him to his knees and fuck him down to exhaustion. 

 

"I am your grandson's mate. And I want to ask for him to forgive me, because I offended him very much and hurt the fragile trust we established between us." Says Taehyung, when the cake is cut into slices and the hot tea is served. 

 

"I think you've already suffered enough, for there is nothing worse than the awareness of your own guilt. Let Yeollie decide for himself whenever to give you a second chance or not. Let's go, Minnie," the senior alpha leads his husband to the second floor, leaving them alone. 

Chanyeol shoves a piece of cake in his mouth, chewing carefully.   
"Did you read the notes I sent you? " the alpha breaks the silence.   
" I did read them."   
"Every word in them is true. When you left, I realised how wrong I was. I don't care how you look, if only you are with me. I know that I am asking too much, but without you I will die. I love you Chanyeol," the alpha stretches his hand forward, exposing his wrist. 

"They gave it to you?" the omega opens his eyes in surprise, looking at Taehyung's black bracelet. 

 

"Yes, It's always with me and reminds me of you, "Taehyung absently strokes the interlinked strip. "Do you wears mine?"   
"What? no way" Chanyeol looks away. 

 

The alpha drastically pulls his sleeve, uncovering his right wrist, which turns out to be empty. For a moment, Taehyung believed that the omega wasn't indifferent to him, but apparently it wasn't the case. 

"hey! Let go," Chanyeol ruffled, rubs his hand.   
"Sorry, I should probably leave. Thank you for listening," the alpha is heading for the exit, when he suddenly turns around. 

"I forgave you long ago. When you humiliated me in front of your friends it hurt so much that I couldn't come to my senses for a long time. I sobbed like a silly omega." Chanyeol smiles sadly, and continues. "when you began sending me flowers, I got so angry, I thought you were resolved to make fun of me this way. A month later, I read the first note. You so sincerely asked for forgiveness, and didn't give up for so many months that I ..."

"Come to me," the alpha spreads his hands to the sides, seeing that the omega is close to hysterical. 

Chanyeol is pressed to the alpha's chest, his wet nose to his neck. 

Taehyung runs his hand into the male's hair, gently massaging his scrapple and enjoying the long awaited intimacy with his mate. 

"Let's start all over again," the alpha suggests hopefully, kissing the omega's ear. 

Chanyeol wipes his tears with his sleeve and exposes the leather bracelet on his left wrist. The alpha cups his face in his hands, and kiss it, feeling the salty moisture on his lips. 

 

Taehyung vows to himself that he will do anything possible so that no more tears of Chanyeol are shed because of him.

 

There are still many obstacles ahead of them, but from now on they will be able to overcome them together, because they already took the most important step on the path of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys it took such a long time. I wanted to update sooner but real life is ...eugh   
> pls don't hesitate to leave a comment and tell me what you thought of this chapter.


End file.
